gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Futo
5/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Futo (needle) Futo (dial texture) |inttxd = Futo |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = futo |handlingname = FUTO |textlabelname = FUTO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Futo is a compact tuner sports coupe in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V, and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design HD Universe The Futo is based on the and the front, some parts, the shape and the paintjob in a . The Futo's steering wheel is similar to a MOMO MOD. 07 racing steering wheel, while the dash exactly replicates real-life AE86 dash. This is also shared with the Blista Compact. The car is very well detailed, from the interior to the individual throttle bodies and the RS Watanabe F8 wheel option (likely in reference to the popular Watanabe RS wheels for the AE86 Corolla and the Skyline DR30). It even has a different tread design for its tires, ones that well suit asphalt racing and drifting. These tires are found on much higher end cars such as the Sentinel XS and the Super GT. The interior door panels have "FUTO" repeatedly in a pattern on the fabric. It has a similar design to the 3D Universe renditions of the Manana and Blista Compact, particularly the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas versions. In addition, the Futo's rear lights look very similar to that of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions of the Police car and Taxi. The Futo is considered a tuning car, as its visual can be highly modified (body kit, spoiler, hood), as well as the performance. Also, the Futo is classed as a Sports, rather than Coupes or Compacts, despite its relatively small shape. This is most likely because of its superior performance compared to other cars in its class. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Futo is powered by a naturally-aspirated, high revving 1.4-litre inline-4 engine coupled to a five-speed manual gearbox in a rear-wheel drive configuration. The badging on the side ("N/A Inline 20v RWD", subtitled with "Quad Throttle Body", "High Performance Injection", and "Limited Slip Differential") indicates that it is equipped with a 20-valve engine. Acceleration is phenomenal on this car. The top speed is astonishing for a car of this stature, given its rather unique engine with four Throttle Bodies. The chassis is rigid and taut, giving the Futo stability at high speeds. The suspension is firm but not too much, keeping the Futo flat in banked corners and stable in the S-curves, while still giving a stiff, yet enjoyable ride. Couple the excellent suspension setup with the short wheelbase and one get a fantastically chuckable little pocket rocket, capable of competing with full-on sports cars. The brakes are sensitive and effective, and front-wheel lock-up is not a big issue compared to other vehicles. Braking can be extremely dangerous in the rain. The Futo handles well off-road and can reach about 75% of its top speed on dirt roads and beaches, and grip is impressive even with rear wheel drive, while others of the same drive may fishtail easily. Crash deformation is above average, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Futo disabled after just a few accidents. All in all, the Futo is great fun to drive, and makes an excellent escape or pursuit vehicle in missions. It is also an ideal car to drift since it is a light weight, front engine rear wheel drive car and is a very easy car to be put into one. The only possible disadvantages during a pursuit or escape is that the vehicle is small, lacking the power to ram or hit other vehicles out of the way, and the fact that it only has space for two occupants. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Futo seems to be improved with higher top speed and acceleration, yet it retains most of the qualities seen in the GTA IV version. However, its improvements have not been sufficient enough to compete with most sports cars in the game, as their top speeds and accelerations have been raised further. It is utterly outclassed by supercars in terms of speed. However, the Futo is still an excellent choice to go around and as a getaway vehicle. The Futo's mass has been drastically decreased as well, giving it poor ramming power. Despite this dismal outlook for the Futo, its retained stats from GTA IV have still left it with incredible potential, and a skilled driver can make the Futo as capable as any other sports car with a higher price tag. On racetracks, it is more useful on courses with more turns than straights, as the Futo has more responsive braking compared to other sports cars, and its speed is not enough to pull itself to the lead on straights. However, if pushed beyond it's limit, the rear end will break loose, slowing you down further. Again, the Futo is powered by the same 4 cylinder engine bearing 4 throttle bodies. The badging is retained, stating that it bears a 20 valve straight engine (Inline-4). GTA V Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Futo-GTAV-RSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Futo.FrontView.jpg|A front view of a Futo in GTA V. Futo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Futo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants *There is a sportier variant of the Futo called Futo GT. Its name comes from the 'GT' badge on the front grill, but the game still refers to the car simply as "Futo" when entered. This version features a small body kit, a rear boot lip spoiler, a carbon-fiber hood, a roll cage, a strut bar mounted over the engine, a racing seat on the driver's side, an upgraded tachometer, and an additional 'Inline 20v' badge under the right side rear light. The car also includes a larger, blue titanium exhaust tip, an offset driver's side front license plate and finally a red tow clip, similar to those used on track cars on the passenger side of the front bumper. It always spawns in red and black, but can be resprayed to any color. FutoGT-GTAIV-front.png|The GT variant of the Futo. (Rear quarter view). Special Variants *Futos are used in the Gang Wars, but these come with different modifications. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns all around Bohan, especially Little Bay. *Spawns around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawns around Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *Spawns in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns more commonly when driving a Faggio. *It can be seen driving in Acter, Alderney. *Rarely found in Broker and Dukes. *Futo GTs can be commonly found in Little Bay and is also rarely found in other areas of Bohan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Spawns more commonly when driving a Rumpo. * During a Property Management mission, Pitchers will be robbed. The thief will be using this car to escape. The thief will also use the Futo when the Tivoli Cinema is robbed. * When replaying the mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape, when Beverly and Franklin are being chased by Poppy Mitchell and her security, one of the security Landstalkers will hit a Futo. After completing the mission, it should start to spawn more commonly in the suburban areas, as well as Rockford Hills. * It also has a tendency to spawn after replaying The Jewel Store Job, so long as the player chooses Karim Denz as the driver. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes found driving in traffic around Rockford Hills. *Sometimes found in or around Los Santos International Airport. *While driving a Fusilade or another 2-door car, it may spawn near the gas station near the overpass just east of the Vanilla Unicorn. *This vehicle will spawn at a random car meet during a certain 'source car' import mission. *Sometimes found in or around parking lots in the square part of the Port of Los Santos Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase the cars from Niko, with the Futo fetching $1,400. Trivia General *The Futo's default radio stations are: **''GTA IV: K109 The Studio or IF99 - International Funk. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *"Futo" (ふと) literally translates to inadvertently. *The name "Futo" is derived from the Japanese pronunciation for the word drift, "Dorifuto" (ド リ フ ト), probably referring the car's real-life counterpart as a popular drifting car. **"Futo" is also an anagram for , possibly referencing the Toyota AE86 featured in the '' series, as the Toyota AE86 was used to deliver tofu. *The Futo is a creation of Mike Bush, an American vehicle designer for Rockstar UK, and an AE86 enthusiast. *The 20-valve, 4 cylinder engine with 4 throttle bodies is a clear reference to the 16v-to-20v 4A-GE swap which is commonly swap into the Toyota AE86 from the Japanese-market only AE101 (Silvertop) and AE111 (Blacktop). *The Futo is the only Karin branded car with the K logo on the bottom left corner of the hood. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Due to a texture glitch, if the front windshield is damaged (usually after the car has rolled over multiple times), the windshield may suddenly turn white and lack texture, and the player cannot see through it. This glitch is also present in the Willard. *Although Futo GTs are distinct from typical models, all Futos have 'Futo GT' written on the interior of the doors, presumably to save texture memory. Same as all Sentinels have the 'STD' from the XS versions on their front fenders. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When customizing the Futo, the player can find a brand of rims named "Fujiwara". This makes a reference to the anime Initial D, which popularized the AE86. Fujiwara is the surname of the main Initial D protagonist, . The rims are very similar to the ones used on Takumi's AE86 (black RS Watanabe F8). *There are burnt out wrecks in rural areas that look similar to the Futo; these wrecks are of four door design however, and sport a different grill, but the chassis, rear facade, and headlights are all markedly similar. *The car's exhaust does not have a proper hole, instead the exhaust hole is grey instead of further in to be black. *The Futo can be modded at Los Santos Customs to resemble the GT variant in GTA IV. However, the only different variants that the player can find on the streets are versions with and without the small lip spoiler on the rear. See Also *Blista Compact - Another tuning compact car, which shares a very similar frontage to the Futo, as well as the same dashboard interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Navigation }} de:Futo es:Futo pl:Futo pt:Futo fr:Futo ru:Futo sv:Futo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars